


Along Came a Spider

by starkspangledfondue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Lullabies, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, baby peter is really fussy, complete fluff, fluff explosion seriously, i think, reposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspangledfondue/pseuds/starkspangledfondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a month since Tony and Steve had brought home baby Peter from the hospital, and the little boy was all that they could have hoped for and more. He was healthy, ate well, and they could already tell by the way his eyes lit up when his fathers spoke that he was going to be a very smart kid.</p><p>Now, if only he could stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of you may have read this on tumblr a few months ago, but if you haven't, I hope you enjoy it! It's fluff. Total fluff. And a buffer to make up for writer's block on All We Wanted.

It had been a month since Tony and Steve had brought home baby Peter from the hospital, and the little boy was all that they could have hoped for and more. He was healthy, ate well, and they could already tell by the way his eyes lit up when his fathers spoke that he was going to be a very smart kid.

Now, if only he could stop crying.

While Peter was a fairly easy baby, he proved to be fussy and cried for reasons Tony couldn’t even understand half the time. If he wasn’t hungry, he needed to be changed; if he didn’t need to be changed, he wanted to be held; if he didn’t want to be held, he was just crying for what they thought was no reason. They tried everything but just couldn’t get through an entire day without the little rugrat needing to be shushed.

So when the couple was woken up at 3 am for the fourth night in a row, instead of rushing out of bed in a panic, Steve let out a heavy breath as he reluctantly left the warmth of his husband’s side and climbed out of bed - his turn to take care of the problem.

He walked across the hall to the boy’s room, the door open for cases like this. In a few short, groggy strides he made it to the side of his son’s red and blue crib, picking up the squirmy, screaming bundle. “Hey, little guy. Papa’s here,” he murmured, knowing that it wouldn’t calm Peter but still trying.

Cradling Peter in his arms, he walked over to the rocking chair in the corner after deducing that he was clean, not hungry, and didn’t want a pacifier. He rocked the boy gently, trying his best to stay awake. Despite the serum, he still felt immense fatigue from the lack of sleep, and knew Tony was even worse off. So when the brunet walked into the room, Steve couldn’t help but frown at him, the light from the reactor almost hurting his eyes. “Go back to bed, sweetheart.”

Tony shook his head, and took Peter from the blond’s arms, ignoring the fact his head was killing him. “Shouldn’t do this alone,” was his only response as he held the baby to his chest. Steve watched the two for a moment, a small smile gracing over his lips before the crying grew louder and his brow furrowed. “I don’t understand why he can’t sleep well. I’m worried, Tony.”

The genius only nodded, the sentiment shared. They’d tried everything - he knew that they had. They had to. There wasn’t anything that they hadn’t tried before.

And that was when the most obvious soothing method of all hit him, and if he didn’t have a migraine from hell and a bundle in his arms, he may have just hit himself in the head. Quietly, he cleared his throat and started to hum Crazy Train.

Steve shot him an incredulous look, about to ask why his husband was trying to soothe their child with Black Sabbath of all things when - slowly but surely - the volume of his cries began to dissipated. The supersoldier deadpanned, unable to believe that it was working. Then again, he shouldn’t have been surprised - it was what Peter was exposed to in the womb.

Before they knew it, their son was sound asleep in Tony’s arms, and they both resisted letting out a sigh of relief in fear that they might wake him. Tony gently set him back down in his crib.

The couple didn’t say a word as they left the room, or even as they climbed back into bed. They wanted to treasure the silence for as long as it would last, thankful that they’d finally found what soothed their beautiful baby boy. Falling asleep in each other’s arms, they found that they woke up after the sun had risen for the first time in months, Peter cooing happily in his crib when the now-rested couple went to check on him soon after.

Picking up their son, Steve smiled as he heard Peter giggle and seek out his warmth, looking up at the ceiling a second later. “JARVIS? What are the chances that there’s a Black Sabbath lullaby CD out there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was also my first fic ever published.


End file.
